


It's just that I fell in love with a war (Nobody told me it ended)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: the egg and ranbootitle from mitski's a pearl
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	It's just that I fell in love with a war (Nobody told me it ended)

**Author's Note:**

> a gift to the msmpgc!! :D

Ranboo knows what he has to do. He knew as soon as he got hurt from destroying the egg. So, he stands in front of Techno, hands shaking as the other is working on potions. 

“Tech- Techno?” His voice is trembling, and his tail is curling around himself, nerves entering his voice. “I- I need you to do something for me.” His voice cracks. “Please.” 

The Blood God frowns, turning as he stares at the other. “What’s up?”

(DON’T. NO. NO. RANBOO. EGG. E. POG. POG. E. E. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. E.) 

Ranboo swallows, staring the other in his eyes as his eyes harden in determination. “Kill me.”

“ _ What _ ?” Techno breathes out. “What the hell, Ranboo?” 

“You have to kill me. The egg- it won’t- it won’t die until I do.” A small, quiet, resolute smile falls across his face. “Just do it.” 

There’s a pause. 

“I’ve already accepted it, Techno.” 

“Ranboo-” He’s cut off by the younger pressing his sword into the piglin hybrid’s hand gently. 

“You’ll have to do it three times, but…” A shrug. “It’s okay. It really is.” 

The sword plunges into Ranboo's chest. 

Once.

A life flickers out. 

Twice. 

Another. 

Thrice. 

Ranboo sighs, relaxing as he slumps against Techno, body dissolving as he exhales. “Thank you Techno…” 

Techno is left with a bloody sword, and a feeling of guilt. 


End file.
